The present invention relates to a clamp for securing a grounding connector to a structural member, such as a beam. More particularly, the present invention relates to a beam clamp having one or more of the following features: (1) a split mount; (2) alternate mounting locations; (3) lug locators; and (4) reinforcing ribs.
Currently available clamps include a single mounting section and a plurality of mounting fasteners for securing the clamp to the beam. However, because of the single mounting section, the mounting fasteners counteract each other when tightened. That is, tightening one mounting fastener loosens the other mounting fasteners, establishing a relatively weak mechanical connection to the beam. To establish an adequate mechanical connection, the mounting fasteners may be tightened incrementally in an alternating pattern, adding time and complexity to the installation process.
Additionally, the grounding connector is connected to the outside of the clamp. That is, the grounding connector is not in direct contact with the beam, establishing a weak electrical connection to the beam, as well as adding time and complexity to the installation process. To establish an adequate electrical connection, the clamp may be made of a conductive material, which is typically more expensive than a comparable non-conductive material.
Therefore, there is a need for a clamp that is capable of establishing a strong mechanical connection with the structural member and a strong electrical connection with the grounding connector. Additionally, there is a need for a clamp that is capable of being installed quickly and easily.